Стенограммы/Поиски дракона
Русская стенограмма = :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну же, Флаттершай. Будет весело. :Флаттершай: В драконах... нет ничего весёлого. Страшные? Да. Весёлые? Нет. :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, великая миграция драконов бывает раз в столетие. Неужели ты хочешь упустить такой шанс? :Флаттершай: Если... ты так ставишь вопрос, да! :Сумеречная Искорка: Флаттершай, ты должна это увидеть. :Флаттершай: О чём ты? О драконах? Огромных... чешуйчатых... огнедышащих драконах? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну... да. :Флаттершай: Спасибо, но... нет! :Радуга Дэш: Послушай. Я наблюдала вместе с тобой скучнейшую миграцию бабочек. Теперь твоя очередь посмотреть миграцию драконов. Со мной. :Флаттершай: Я сказала: "Нет"! :Радуга Дэш: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Ладно, пусть будет по-твоему. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не вижу драконов. :Эпплджек: Я тоже. :Пинки Пай: Я тоже не вижу. :Радуга Дэш: Вот досада. Неужели мы их пропустили? :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет. Нет-нет. Мы рано пришли. Но это хорошо. Мы сможем увидеть каждый этап миграции, не привлекая к себе лишнего внимания. :Рарити: Э-эй! Ну? Как я вам? Я похожа на местную знаменитость? :Эпплджек: Станешь ей, когда драконы увидят, в каком наряде ты щеголяешь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты выглядишь мило, но, может быть, ты спустишься к нам в окоп? :Рарити: Мило? Это слабо сказано. Я выгляжу изумительно. Кто сказал, что камуфляж должен быть тёмным? :Пинки Пай: Смотрите! Драконы. :Все: У-у. А-а. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ух ты. Потрясающе. :Радуга Дэш: Бе. Так себе. И это всё? :Дракон: кричит :Эпплджек: Ну, что ты об этом скажешь? Тоже "так себе"? :Радуга Дэш: А. Уже нет. Это было впечатляюще. :Рарити: И грандиозно. :Пинки Пай: И очень-очень страшно. :Спайк: Да. Мы, драконы, сила, с которой нужно считаться. :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Да, точно, Спайк. Такого жуткого передника я ещё не видела. :Пинки Пай, Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек: смеются :Спайк: На мне передник. Тебе будет не до смеха, если испачкаешь черникой чешую, перья. Это сложное пятно. :Радуга Дэш: Сложное пятно против неуклюжего дракона. смеётся :Рарити: Оставь его в покое, Радуга. Стиль Спайка уникален. Он не похож на других драконов. :Сумеречная Искорка: И это хорошо. :Рарити: Мой маленький Спайки-Вайки - просто прелесть. :Спайк: Я не похож на других драконов? :Пинки Пай: О, абсолютно. :Эпплджек: Зачем тебе это надо, Спайк? :Рарити: Да. В тебе есть то, о чём эти ужасные драконы могут только мечтать. :Спайк: Что? :Рарити: Эти милые пухлые щёчки. :Спайк: Милые? Драконы не должны быть милыми. Да. :Рарити: Ах, дорогой, у тебя такой прелестный румянец. Это так тебе идёт. :Спайк: Гр-р! :Рарити: Ох, он так очарователен, когда сердится. :Спайк: Очарователен? Р-р-р! :Спайк: Кто я? Откуда я? Кем я должен стать? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... Я не знаю. Повторяю, тебя принесли сюда, когда ты был ещё в яйце. Я не знаю, кто нашёл тебя и где. :Спайк: И это всё, что ты знаешь? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне жаль, Спайк. :Спайк: Это не поможет мне узнать, кто я. Мне нужен ответ. В сущности... я вижу перед собой незнакомца. А-а... :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Спайк. Займёмся поисками прямо сейчас. Посмотрим, что к чему. :Спайк: Да? Правда? :Сумеречная Искокра: Конечно. Уверена, мы что-нибудь найдём. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего. Здесь тоже ничего. :Спайк: Совсем ничего о драконах? Какая нелепость! :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. В это трудно поверить, но пони ничего не знают о драконах. Видимо, они слишком страшные, чтобы с ними общаться. :Спайк: Интересно, а драконы плачут? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, Спайк. :Спайк: Ничего, Искорка. Я во что бы то ни стало узнаю, кто я. :Радуга Дэш: Привет! :Спайк: Ай! :Рарити: Доброе утро. :Радуга Дэш: Позавтракаем вместе? :Сумеречная Искорка: Отличная идея. Я проголодалась. :Спайк: Без меня. Я должен немедленно приступать. :Рарити: Немедленно приступать? :Спайк: Да. Я хочу найти самого себя. Узнать, как стать драконом. И сделать это можно, только присоединившись к миграции драконов. :Радуга Дэш, Рарити и Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :Радуга Дэш: Спайк, что за глупости? Я знаю, что ты дракон. Но с теми драконами шутить нельзя. Они ведь огромные, страшные. :Спайк: А я маленький, робкий... и ношу передники. Да. Поэтому мне и нужно к ним присоединиться. :Радуга Дэш: Но ты ведь можешь пострадать. :Рарити: Дорогой, на этот раз я абсолютно согласна с Радугой. Я не хочу, чтобы эти огромные страшные драконы повредили хоть одну чешуйку на этой милой головке. :Спайк: Простите, это решено. :Рарити: О, сделай что-нибудь, пока не поздно! :Спайк: О-ой! Эй! Отдай! Отдай! :Сумеречная Искорка: Прекратите. :Радуга Дэш и Спайк: Ой! Ай! :Спайк: Неужели? :Радуга Дэш: Ты позволишь ему уйти? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Спайк, я не могу ответить на твои вопросы, также как и мои книги. Я хорошо понимаю, почему ты уходишь. Ведь эти поиски так важны для тебя. Мы не имеем права тебя останавливать. :Рарити: Вероятно. :Радуга Дэш: Всё равно это глупость. Но я и сама делала много глупых вещей. :Рарити, Спайк и Сумеречная Искорка: Мы знаем. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, давай прощаться, Спайк. Мы с нетерпением будем ждать твоего возвращения. :Радуга Дэш: Да. Пусть твои... :Сумеречная Искорка: Поиски. :Радуша Дэш: ...твои поиски помогут найти ответы на твои вопросы. :Спайк: Спасибо вам. Так и будет. :Рарити: Пока, Спайки-Вайки. :Радуга Дэш: Ты со всем справишься. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы верим в тебя. :Рарити: Мы отправимся следом? :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно. :Спайк: А-ай! :Спайк: Ах. Ой. :драконов :Спайк: Ой! Отлично. Подростки. Моя скорость... и размеры. :Радуга Дэш: Эх. Мы не сойдём за настоящего дракона. :Рарити: А, ерунда. Изумительный костюм. Моё лучшее творение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Чш-ш. Не хватало ещё, чтобы они услышали три голоса из пасти дракона. А теперь вперёд. Пошли. :Драконы-подростки: Э-э! Ха-а! :Спайк: Э, извините. Привет, я Спайк. :Фиолетовый дракон: Уверен, что ты Спайк, а не Кузнечик? :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Спайк: Нет! Я Спайк. Хотя я в этом не уверен. :Коричневый дракон: По мне ты больше похож на клоуна. :Красный дракон: Ребята, хватит, правда. Оставьте его в покое, а то ещё улетит. Если у него есть крылья. :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Коричневый дракон: А на миграции ты летишь со своей мамочкой? :Спайк: Не совсем. :Фиолетовый дракон: Нет-нет, младенец Спайк только вылупился, поэтому он ещё сосёт свой коготь. :Спайк: Нет! Я давно этого не делаю. :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Красный дракон: Если это так, почему мы тебя раньше не видели? :Спайк: О, э... просто я живу в Понивилле и... :Красный дракон: Ха! В Понивилле? Тогда понятно. Я чувствую, что в тебе есть что-то от пони. Я бы даже сказал, что ты наполовину пони. :Спайк: Кто? Я? Это не так! Я дракоН! Вот. Ар-р! :Красный дракон: Может, ты пони в костюме дракона? :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Фиолетовый дракон: Пони в костюме дракона! :Сумеречная Искорка: голосом Ха-ха. Да. Обхохочешься. :Спайк: Ах! Я настоящий дракон! :Красный дракон: Да? Докажи. :Спайк: Но... как? :Красный дракон: Своим поведением. Устроим огненное соревнование. :Драконы-подростки: Да! :Драконы-подростки: У-ху-ху! :Коричневый дракон: икает :Красный дракон: Сможешь сделать лучше? :Драконы-подростки: О-о... :Красный дракон: От Принцессы Селестии. Дорогой Спайк... Ха-ха! Вы поняли? Оказывается, Спайк переписывается с этой принцессой пони! :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Сумеречная Искорка: Он выбросил письмо. В нём могло быть что-то важное. :Радуга Дэш: Сейчас нам не до этого, Искорка. Нужно помочь Спайку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, я знаю, знаю. Но нельзя так относиться к Принцессе Селестии! :Красный дракон: Может, тебе больше по душе борьба? :Спайк: Э?.. :Драконы-подростки: Да! :Красный дракон: Готовы? Начали! Победите-ель! :Драконы-подростки: Да! Хе-хей! :Спайк: Старая добрая борьба. :Рарити: Мы не можем допустить, чтобы Спайки-Вайки боролся... с кем-нибудь из них. :Сумеречная Искорка: Пошли. голосом Я вызываю Спайка на поединок. :Красный дракон: Кто этот чудак? :Фиолетовый дракон: Наверное, он брат Крэкла. :Крекл: Да! :Красный дракон: Тогда понятно. Готовы? Начали! Спайк победил! :Драконы-подростки: Да! :Красный дракон: Молодец, малыш. Может, ты действительно дракон. :Спайк: Да! Возможно. :Рарити: Искорка. Кажется, твой план действительно сработал. Ай. :Спайк: Так. Следующий? :Красный дракон: Ты, кажется, зазнался. Мне это нравится. Как насчёт... него? Начали! :Спайк: А-ай! :Красный дракон: Да, Спайк. Ты ещё не доказал нам, что ты дракон. Не так ли? :Спайк: Но мои старания оценили. :Красный дракон: Возможно. Теперь следующее соревнование. :Спайк: О-оу! А! А! Ой! О... :Коричневый и синий драконы: смеются :Красный дракон: Царь горы! :Драконы-подростки: Да! Да! :Спайк: Это мой шанс. :Фиолетовый дракон: Хе-хе-хе. :Радуга Дэш: Не так быстро! :Спайк: Царь горы! А! Ай! О... :Красный дракон: Кажется, это ещё одна твоя неудача, малыш Спайк. Посмотрим, как ты проиграешь в следующем соревновании. :Красный дракон: Тот, от кого будет больше всего брызг, побеждает. Ура-а! :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: В этот раз Спайк сам за себя. :всплеск :Спайк: А-а! :Красный дракон: В чём дело, Спайк? Боишься, что лава повредит твой костюмчик пони? :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Спайк: А-а! Было... очень плохо? :Красный дракон: Нет. Это было здорово. Ни один пони не выжил бы после этого. Ха-ха. Ты маленький дракон. :Белый дракон: Ну вот. Молодец. :Красный дракон: Спайк. Этим прыжок ты сумел доказать, что чего-то стоишь. Дарую тебе титул дракона-новичка. А теперь ритуал посвящения. Ха-ха-ха. Повеселимся, как драконы! :Спайк: Да-а... Это было здорово. :Красный дракон: Здорово? А, может по меркам Понивилля. Держись нас, Спайк, мы ещё многому можем тебя научить. :Спайк: Я никуда не уйду. Сейчас мне кажется, я смогу остаться с вами навсегда. :Радуга Дэш, Рарити, Сумеречная Искорка: Навсегда? :Рарити: Ах! Спайки-Вайки останется с этими ужасными драконами... навсегда? :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет. Это ужасно. :Радуга Дэш: Жаль, я не задержала его в библиотеке. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, Радуга. Это моя вина. Я подтолкнула его к этому. :Красный дракон: Спайк, думаю, ты готов к настоящему налёту драконов. :Драконы-подростки: Да! Налёт! :Красный дракон: Тут рядом гнездо с яйцами феникса. Мы их заберём. :Спайк: А-а?.. :Коричневый дракон: У тебя ведь хватит на это смелости? :Спайк: А, да. Я волнуюсь, но я готов. :Красный дракон: В таком случае летим. :Спайк: А, простите. Я встречу вас здесь, у кратера, когда налёт закончится. Тогда всё обусдим... А-ай! :Радуга Дэш: О нет! Они его забрали! Летим за ними! :Рарити: кричит :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга, стой. Мы не умеем летать. :Рарити: К тому же, ты испортишь мой костюм. :Радуга Дэш: Сожалею, но нужно помочь Спайку. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, значит, мы это сделаем. :Красный дракон: Значит так. Раз ты наш новичок, ты должен выманить родителей из гнезда. :Спайк: Ха, везёт мне. :Красный дракон: Действуй. :Спайк: Эй, Мистер и Миссис Феникс! Я могу с вами поговорить? А, я бы хотел задать вам несколько вопросов. :Красный дракон: Поторопись, Спайк. :Спайк: Эй! Вы, умники, поймайте меня! О-ой! А-а! :Красный дракон: Что это? :Фиолетовый дракон: Вылупились. :Коричневый дракон: Что будем делать? :Красный дракон: Конечно, заберём птенцов. Схватить! :Спайк: А! А-а! :Красный дракон: А? Держи их! Хе-хе-хе-хе. Ускользнули! Не повезло. :Спайк: О. Что это? Что случилось? :Красный дракон: Улетели. Эй, ты украл яйцо? :Спайк: А... :Красный дракон: Значит, у нас кое-что всё-таки получилось. :Коричневый и фиолетовые драконы: А-ха! Порядок! :Красный дракон: Молодец, Спайк. :Коричневый дракон: Ну чего ты ждёшь, Спайк? Разбей его. :Спайк: Разбить яйцо? :Коричневый дракон: Да. :Фиолетовый дракон: Да. Швырни его на землю со всей силы. :Драконы-подростки: Да! Раз-бей! Раз-бей! Раз-бей! Раз-бей! Раз-бей! :Спайк: Нет! Беззащитное яйцо. Я был таким. Я этого не допущу. :Красный дракон: Что ты сказал? :Спайк: Я сказал: "Нет"! :Красный дракон: Мне не говорят: "Нет"! рычит :Драконы-подростки: А? :Радуга Дэш: Никто не смеет его обижать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Верно! :Рарити: Драка не по моей части, моя стихия - мода, но я вас уничтожу, если хоть одна чешуйка упадёт с его головы! :Драконы-подростки: смеются :Красный дракон: Как страшно. Спайк, так эти пони - твои друзья, да? :Спайк: Да. Друзья. И вам никогда такими не стать. Так, если вы не уберётесь, увидите, что делают пони, когда им противостоит целая группа нахальных драконов. :Красный дракон: Да? И что? :Спайк: Бегу-ут! :Красный дракон: рычит :треск :Спайк: Мы успели. Спасибо вам. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не за что. Мы же друзья. :Спайк: Больше, чем друзья. Вы моя семья. :Рарити: О-о... :Спайк: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Увидев великую миграцию драконов, я задумался, что значит "быть драконом". Но теперь я понимаю, не важно, кем ты родился. Важно то, кем ты хочешь быть. Может, я и родился драконом, но в Эквестрии мои друзья пони научили меня быть добрым, преданным и честным. Я горжусь тем, что Понивилль - мой дом. А они моя семья. Искренне Ваш, Спайк :треск :Спайк: Ха-ха. Добро пожаловать, малыш. Держись меня, и я научу тебя, как стать пони. |-| Английская стенограмма = :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: C'mon, Fluttershy, it'll be fun! :Fluttershy: There's nothing fun about dragons! Scary, yes! Fun, no! :Twilight Sparkle: But Fluttershy, the great dragon migration happens only once in a generation! Do you really wanna pass up a chance like that? :Fluttershy: Now that you put it that way, yes! :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Fluttershy, we just don't want you to miss out. :Fluttershy: Miss out on what? Dragons? Big, scaly, fire-breathing dragons? :Twilight Sparkle: Well... yeah! :Fluttershy: Thanks, but... no thanks! :Rainbow Dash: Look, Fluttershy, I watched that boring butterfly migration with you, so now it's your turn to watch the dragon migration with me! You owe me! :Fluttershy: I... said... no! :Rainbow Dash: Yeaagh! Ugh! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Fluttershy: growling whimpers :Rainbow Dash: Okay, I guess I'll let you off the hook this time. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed I don't see any dragons. :Applejack: hushed Me neither. :Pinkie Pie: Me neither neither. :Rainbow Dash: Shoot! You don't think we missed them, do you? :Twilight Sparkle: hushed No, I don't think so. We're just a little early, and I'm glad we are. This way, we can watch every moment of the migration without bringing any unwanted attention to ourselves! :Rarity: Yoo-hoo! Well? :squeaking :horns :Rarity: What do you think? Am I the toast of the trench or what? :Applejack: hushed You'll be toast alright, when the dragons see you parading around in that getup. :Twilight Sparkle: hushed You look very nice, Rarity, but could you maybe look nice down here in the trench with us? :Rarity: Nice is an understatement. I look fabulous! Who says camouflage has to be drab? :Pinkie Pie: hushed Ahoy, maties! Dragons ho! :Main cast: Oooh... Ahhhh! :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, amazing! :Rainbow Dash: Pfft, pretty lame move. Is that all they've got? :roaring :Applejack: hushed What do ya think of that 'move', Rainbow Dash? Still think they're lame? :Rainbow Dash: hushed Uh, not so much. The word 'fierce' comes to mind. :Rarity: hushed And 'formidable'. :Pinkie Pie: hushed And 'super-duper scary'! :Spike: Yeah. Us dragons are definitely a force to be reckoned with. :Rainbow Dash: laughs Yeah, right, Spike. That's one of the scariest aprons I've ever seen! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: laughing :Spike: What's wrong with wearing an apron? You won't be laughing when you spill blueberries all over your scales. Feathers. That's one tough stain! :Rainbow Dash: One tough stain against one lame dragon. laughs :Rarity: You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash! Spike's style is unique. He doesn't have to look like other dragons. :Twilight Sparkle: Or act like them. :Rarity: My little Spikey-wikey is perfect the way he is. :Spike: I don't act like other dragons? :Pinkie Pie: Oh, not even close! :Applejack: But why would you want to, Spike? :Rarity: Yes. You've got something those dreadfully fierce dragons can only dream of. :Spike: What's that? :Rarity: The cutest widdle chubby cheeks! Ooooo! :Spike: Cute?! Dragons aren't supposed to be cute! Right? :Rarity: Oh, sweetie, you are turning the most delightful shade of red. It is most becoming. :Spike: Rrrgh! :Rarity: Oh, isn't he adorable when he waddles off in anger? :Spike: Waddle?! Rrrrrggggh! :Spike: What am I? Where am I from? Who am I supposed to be? :Twilight Sparkle: Uuugh! I don't know! For the last time, Spike, you were given to me as an egg. I don't know who found you or where they found you. :Spike: Seriously? That's all you know? :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Spike. :Spike: That doesn't tell me anything about who I am! I need answers! I feel like I'm... I'm looking at a complete stranger. Oh! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Spike. Why don't we do some late-night research? See what we can find out. :Spike: Really? You'd do that? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course! I'm sure we can find something. :Twilight Sparkle: Nothing. Nothing in this one either! :Spike: Nothing at all about dragons? This is getting ridiculous! :Twilight Sparkle: I know! It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons. Apparently they're too rare and too scary to try to talk to or study! :Spike: I wonder if dragons cry... :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, Spike. :Spike: It's okay, Twilight. I'm gonna discover who I am if it's the last thing I do! :Rarity: Yoo-hoo! :Rainbow Dash: Hey, guys! :Spike: Waugh! :Rarity: Good morning! :Rainbow Dash: Ya wanna join us for breakfast? :Twilight Sparkle: That sounds great. I'm famished. :Spike: Count me out. I've gotta get an early start! :Rarity: An early start? :Spike: Yes! I'm going on a quest of self-discovery! I need to learn what it means to be a dragon! And the only way I'm gonna do that is to join the dragon migration! :Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash: What?!? :Rainbow Dash: Spike, that's nonsense talk! I know that you're a dragon, but those dragons mean business! They're big, and tough, and scary... :Spike: And I'm small, and meek... and I like to wear aprons. See? This is exactly why I need to spend time with them. :Rainbow Dash: All I'm saying is that you could get hurt. :Rarity: Darling, this time I really do have to agree with Rainbow Dash. I don't want those big, ugly, nasty dragons to hurt one little scale on your cutesy-wutesy head! :Spike: I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. :Rarity: Oh, uh, quick, do something! Stop him before it's too late! :Spike: Ngh! Hey! Give it back! :Twilight Sparkle: Hold it! :Spike: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Aaagh! :Spike: Really? :Rainbow Dash: Don't tell me you think he should go? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Spike. I couldn't answer your questions. My books couldn't either. I understand why you want to look elsewhere. I truly believe you need to go on this quest. And we have no right to stop you. :Rarity: I suppose not. :Rainbow Dash: I still say you're nutty, but hey, I've done lots of nutty things. :Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle: We know. :Rainbow Dash: her breath Rrgh. :Twilight Sparkle: Well then, I guess this is goodbye, Spike. We can't wait to hear about it when you return. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, we hope your trip– :Twilight Sparkle: Quest. :Rainbow Dash: –your quest answers some of your pesky "Who am I?" questions. :Spike: Thanks, everypony. I know it will. :Rarity: Goodbye, Spikey-wikey! :Rainbow Dash: Go get 'em, big guy! :Twilight Sparkle: We have faith in you! :Rarity: her grin We're following him, right? :Twilight Sparkle: her grin Of course. :blowing :pouring :roaring :clinking :Spike: Ugh! :Spike: Nngh... :roaring :Spike: gulps :shouting :Spike: Alright, teenage dragons! Now that's more my speed. And size. :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion :Rainbow Dash: I'm telling you, we'll never pass for a real dragon! :Rarity: Oh, pish-posh! This costume is fabulous, one of my finer creations. :Twilight Sparkle: Shh! hushed We'll never pass if they hear three voices coming out of one dragon! Now come on, let's go! :cheering :Spike: Um, excuse me? Uh, hi. I'm Spike. :"Spear": You sure your name is Spike and not Shrimp?! :laughing :Spike: No, it's Spike! I'm not, I mean, I'm sure about that... :"Clump": You look more like Peewee to me. :laughing :Garble: Hey guys, c'mon, seriously. Leave him alone or he might fly away. That is, uh, if he had any wings! laughs :laughing :"Clump": You fly in on your mommy's back during the migration? :Spike: Not exactly... :"Spear": No, no, can't you see baby Spike just hatched? I bet he still sucks his claw at night! :Spike: No, I haven't sucked my claw in months! :laughing :Garble: Well, if you weren't just hatched, how come we haven't seen you around before? :Spike: Oh, well, y'see, I live in Ponyville and– :Garble: Hahaha! Ponyville? That explains it! I knew there was something vaguely pony-ish about you! If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were part pony! :Spike: Who, me? I'm not part pony! I'm all dragon, see? Raar! :Garble: Or maybe you're a pony in a dragon costume. :laughing :"Spear": A pony in a dragon costume...! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: voice Aheh... yeah... hilarious. :Spike: Nnh, I am a real dragon! :Garble: Oh, yeah? Prove it. :Spike: Well... how? :Garble: By acting like one! Who's up for a little belching contest? :cheering :"Fizzle": belches :"Spear": belches :"Clump": belches :cheering :"Clump": coughs :Garble: You think you can beat that, Peewee? :Spike: gulps belches :Teenage dragons: Huh? :Garble: From the desk of Princess Celestia. Dear Spike, please te– Ha! Get this, guys! Spike's pen-pals with a namby-pamby pony princess! :laughing :Twilight Sparkle: gasps How can he just throw that away?! That letter could be something important! :Rainbow Dash: We can't worry about that now, Twilight. We're here to help Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: I know, I know! :Rainbow Dash: noise :Twilight Sparkle: There's no reason to disrespect Princess Celestia that way! :Garble: Maybe tail wrestling is more your speed. :Spike: Uh... :Teenage dragons: Yeah! :Garble: Ready... go! :"Vex" and "Baff": of exertion :Garble: The winner! :cheering :Spike: Good old tail wrestling... :Rarity: We can't let little Spikey-wikey wrestle one of them! He'll get clobbered! :Twilight Sparkle: Let's go! voice I challenge Spike to a tail wrestle! :Garble: Who's this weirdo? :"Spear": I think he's Crackle's cousin. :Crackle: BWAAGH! :Garble: Oh, that would explain it. Ready? Go! :Spike: of exertion :Garble: Spike's the winner! :cheering :Garble: Nice going, little Spike! Maybe you are a dragon after all! :Spike: Yeah! Maybe I am! :Rarity: Rainbow Dash, I can't believe your silly plan actually worked. Ow. :Spike: Alright, who's next? :Garble: Getting a little cocky, huh? I like that. So how about you wrestle... him! Go! :Spike: Whooooooooa! :Garble: So, Spike, you haven't exactly proven yourself as a dragon yet, have you? :Spike: But... I get an A for effort? :Garble: Huh, maybe. Let's see how you do in this next contest. :Spike: Whaaaaa! Oof! Wha! Oah! Oof! :laughing :Garble: King of the hoard! :cheering :Spike: This is my chance. :"Spear": chuckling :Rainbow Dash: Not so fast! :Twilight Sparkle: Oof! :noise :"Clump" and Garble: Whoa! :Spike: King of the ho-'' whoa! Oof! Uh! Nuh! Oof! :'Garble': Looks like this is another fail for you, little Spike. Can't wait to watch you fail at lava cannonball, too. :'Spike': gulps :'Garble': Whoever makes the biggest lava splash is the ultimate dragon! ''Geronimo! :splash :Spike: Nuh! :Twilight Sparkle: hushed Spike's on his own this time. :cheering :"Clump": Cannonball! :Spike: Guh! :Garble: What's wrong, Spike? You afraid the lava will hurt your soft pony hide? :laughing :Spike: gulps screams :thwack :Teenage dragons: Oooh... :Spike: Ugh... Was I... that bad? :Garble: No, dude. That was awesome! No pony could live through a belly flop like that! chuckles You're one tough little dragon. :Teenage dragons: approval :"Baff": like a kazoo :Garble: Spike, by belly flopping so hard, you have proven yourself worthy. I hereby dub you 'rookie dragon', and will now perform the initiation ritual. Rrrrgh. chuckles Now let's party dragon style! :cheering :roars :Spike: Man, was that a great party. :Garble: Great? Huh, maybe by Ponyville standards. Stick with us, Spike. We still got plenty to teach you about being a dragon. :Spike: I'm not going anywhere. The way I feel right now, I could hang out with you guys forever. :Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Forever?! :Spike: sighs :Rarity: Spikey-wikey is going to stay with these awful dragons? Forever? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh no, this is terrible! :Rainbow Dash: I should've stopped him back at the library when I had the chance! :Twilight Sparkle: No, Rainbow Dash, this is all my fault! I encouraged him to go! :Garble: Y'know, Spike, I think you just might be ready for a real dragon raid. :cheering :Garble: There's a nest full of phoenix eggs nearby, and we're gonna swipe 'em! :"Clump": Aren't you totally psyched to go on this raid? :Spike: Oh yeah, I'm excited. I mean, I'm psyched. :Garble: Alright then. Let's fly! :Spike: Uh, sorry, guys! I guess I'll meet you back here at the crater! After the whole raid thing's over? We'll totally hang then! Whoahoa! :Rainbow Dash: Oh no, they took Spike! We've gotta go after them! :Rarity: screams :Twilight Sparkle: yelps Rainbow Dash, stop! We can't fly! :Rarity: And you're ruining my fabulous costume! :Rainbow Dash: I'm sorry, but we gotta help Spike! :Twilight Sparkle: Well, we're just gonna have to hoof it! :Garble: Alright, Spike. Since you're our rookie dragon, you get to lure the parents away from the nest. :Spike: Heh... Lucky me... :Garble: Well go on, then! :Spike: Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Phoenix! I was hoping I could have a word with you? Um, I'd, um, like to ask you some questions actually... :Garble: hushed We haven't got all day, Spike! :Spike: Hey, you bird brains! Come and get me! :caws :Spike: yelps :Garble: What the... :chicks chirping :"Spear": The eggs have hatched. :"Clump": What do we do now? :Garble: We take the hatchlings, of course! :chicks screeching :chicks blowing raspberries :Garble: Get 'em! :Spike: yelping :chicks screeching :Garble: Ohh... Get them! :screeching :Garble: chuckles Nnnghh... :Teenage dragons: Ugh! :Garble: Nnngh, they got away! I hate that! :crash :Teenage dragons: Oof! :Spike: Huh, what have we got here? What happened? :Garble: They got away! Hey! You stole an egg? :Spike: Uh... :Garble: Well, I guess the raid wasn't a total waste after all. :dragons cheering :Garble: Nice going, Spike. :"Clump": Well, what are you waiting for, Spike? Smash it! :Spike: Smash the egg? :"Clump": Yeah! :"Spear": Yeah, throw it on the ground as hard as you can! :Teenage dragons: Yeah! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! Smash it! :Spike: No! It's just a defenseless egg, like I was! And I'm not gonna let you hurt it! :Garble: What did you say? :Spike: I said no. :Garble: No one says no to me. growls :Rainbow Dash: Nopony's gonna lay a claw on him! :Twilight Sparkle: That's right! :Rarity: Fighting's not really my thing, I'm more into fashion, but I'll rip you to pieces if you touch one scale on his cute little head! :laughing :Garble: Ooh, scary, hehe! Spike, are these namby-pamby ponies your friends? :Spike: Yes, they are. And they're better friends than you could ever be. Now, if you don't back off, you'll see what us ponies do when confronted by a huge group of jerky dragons. :Garble: Oh, yeah? snorts What's that? :Spike: Run away! :Garble: growls :Twilight Sparkle: Nyuh! :crash :Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike and Twilight Sparkle: yelps :Spike: Phew, that was a close one. Thanks, you guys. :Twilight Sparkle: Of course. What are friends for? :Spike: You're more than friends. You're my family. :Rarity: squeaks :Spike: Dear Princess Celestia, :Seeing the great dragon migration made me wonder what it meant to be a dragon. But now I realize that ''who I am is not the same as what I am. I may have been born a dragon, but Equestria and my pony friends have taught me how to be kind, loyal, and true! I'm proud to call Ponyville my home, and to have my pony friends as my family.'' :Yours truly, :Spike :cracking :chick chirping :Spike: Aww. chuckles Hey, welcome to the family, Peewee! Stick with me. I've got plenty to teach you about being a pony. :music :credits en:Transcripts/Dragon Quest es:Transcripciones/Misión Dragón pl:Transkrypty/Poszukiwacze Smoków Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон